Percy Jackson (more like Annabeth) and the Shiny Silver Laptop
by AzureMoonlight
Summary: Daedalus actually escaped his workshop with not one, but two laptops. Since Annabeth lost hers somewhere in Tartarus, a mysterious friend found the only other surviving device and gave if to her-for a price. If they complete the tests with their sanity, Annabeth gets her laptop. THEY MUST READ FANFICTION. Most common cliches of the PJO fandom. No ships. May become T later.
1. Chapter 1

Percy Jackson was at Camp Half Blood when suddenly, he found himself in a rather small, windowless room containing nothing but a simple mahogany desk with a sleek silver laptop on top. How did he get there? As far as he can tell, the room had no door. The walls were covered in pale blue wallpaper, and the floor was a soft white shag carpet. The ceiling was the same as the walls; pale blue paint instead of the wallpaper, though.

Grover had once given a survival course at camp a couple years ago. First step- scan your surroundings for immediate threats. Nope, just pale blue walls and white carpet. Next- take inventory. Percy stuck his hand into his pocket. Okay, Riptide, a scrap of paper, a (normal) pen, a square of ambrosia in a zip lock bag that every demigod carried around for emergencies, and a piece of week-old cracker. Nothing really useful, except for Riptide. He placed the other knick knacks onto the table. Grover's next instruction was to look for possible ways to escape. He already looked. None. A blinding flash of light, then Annabeth was standing next to him.

"Percy? Where are we? How did we get here?" Annabeth asked, puzzled.

"How am I, a seaweed brain supposed to know? I got here that same way as you did. This room has no doors, no windows, yet there's a nice breeze coming from somewhere. It's confusing me." Percy replied.

The flashes happened a few more times in the next hour or so. It resulted in Piper, Leo, Jason, Frank, Hazel, and Nico. They asked the same questions that Annabeth asked, yadadada, expect for Nico. She just stalked to a shadowy corner and stood there.

Apparently, Annabeth was the only one with common sense at the moment. The strode across the (newly expanded? ) room to the desk with the laptop.

" Hey, Percy, where did you find Daedalus's laptop? I thought we lost it somewhere in Tartarus. "

" It is?" Percy had on his cute , confused face. " I didn't put that there. It was here when I got flashed here. "

Annabeth was already opening up the silver laptop. Out fell a scrap of paper. On it is scrawled,

 _Dear Annabeth,_

 _This is Daedalus's only surviving laptop, since the one Daedalus gave you is now somewhere in the endless pit. The password is the same. However, until you can use it again, you must complete the challenge. If you escape with your sanity, you can then use the laptop._

 _From,_

 _A friend._

 **A/N- This is my first Fanfiction, so please give constructive criticism. FFlames welcomed as long as it helps me improve. I'll update if I get five review.**

 **Again, Thanks for reading!**


	2. Percy, I am your (Mary Sue) Sister

**WARNING- OOC!**

 _ **dedicated to all those who reviewed the last chapter. Thank you!**_

Annabeth's eyes grew to the size of plates. Not literally, of course.

"There's another laptop? I really need it. Some of the blueprints and files for the new Olympus are in there! If I can call the files back up.." She continued to mutter things about fountains, and a while bunch of architecture things only a child of Athena would understand.

" What are you waiting for, Aquaman? Open up the Shiny Silver Laptop! " Leo cried. " My curiosity is going to kill me. " With that, Leo fell onto the floor, pretending to gasp and choke.

"Very funny, repair boy. Very funny." Piper smirked sarcastically. She opened the SSL ( Shiny Silver Laptop) and the black glass blossomed into color. Annabeth logged on, and a website showed up.

" Fanfiction dot Net" Hazel read aloud. "What in Hades is that? "

"Only one way to find out." Nico spoke from the shadows.

"Apparently, we're reading. " Percy grumbled.

"Hey, it's in Ancient Greek so we'll be fine. " Annabeth replied calmly." Who wants to start?"

" I'll start." Jason spoke up. Annabeth carefully lowered the SSL onto Jason's lap. " This story is called **Maryna Jackson,** and the description says, **"When Percy Jackson's twin sister arrives at Camp Half Blood, what will happen? " .**

Jason began reading. **" My name is Maryna Silvyesta Seagreen Shimmersea Jackson."**

"Wait, Jackson? I have a long lost twin sister?" Percy exclaimed.

"Long name. " Annabeth said. " Sounds like a Mary Sue to me."

" What's a 'Mary Sue'? " asked Frank.

" You'll see. " was the only reply.

Jason continued **. " I was abandoned at age 2 by my stepmother. A huge chimera tried to kill me, but I killed it with a huge blast of water into its mouth."**

" That makes zero sense. I tried to kill a Chimera when I was twelve and I almost died, but this random two-year-old killed it with a blast of water." Percy commented, puzzled.

"Remember, Percy. This is a Mary Sue you're talking about." Annabeth replied, eyes narrowed.

 **I've been living at an orphanage for fourteen years now, and everyone calls me a freak and hates me. Monsters come calling every other day and I am blamed. They beat me and scream at me to stop letting the monsters come. I just curl into my tiny mat in the cement floor and cry myself to sleep.**

"That's so sad!" Hazel said sympathetically.

"Don't be, Hazel. "

 **My long blue-black hair tumbled down my back with its natural purple highlights.**

"How is that possible? " asked Piper.

"Anything is possible. We're children of the gods, Pipes." Jason replied.

"Not purple highlights. Audrey, a half sister of mine claimed her had it but is disappeared after a week after Drew emptied the make-up cabinet. Turns out it was hair dye." Piper said,frowning.

"Oh. " Jason had a weird look on his face.

 **My huge indigo eyes' outer edge is rimmed with sea green, and my eyelashes are huge. I put on no make-up at all,yet I still look perfect. I pull on a super short leather miniskirt with a gold trim that shows off my legs.**

"Um, why do we need to know that , remind me? "Frank was feeling really awkward by now.

"It's information telling the reader how perfect she is without anything." Annabeth's voice was flat.

 **Timeskip to when she reaches CHB!1!1!**

 **"Campers! We have a new demigod!1!" Chiron yelled to the crowd. "OMG, you have such pretty eyes, dear. Percy! Will you show Maryna around?"**

 **A cute guy with sea green eyes pushed his way out of the crowd. "Hi! OMG You look so much like me!1! We must be twins!1!1" he said.**

"Umm, let it be known I not in any occasion, talk like that." Percy sounded nervous, hoping Annabeth won't take her new dagger and stab him for saying, "OMG".

 **"We are, Percy. Poseidon has been whispering in my ears for days now, telling me to look for a person named Percy Jackson. We are twins." I replied.**

 **We hugged. "Who is that?" I asked Percy.**

 **"That's Nico. I think he likes you."**

"Yeah right. Of course I would be the one paired with a freaking Mary Sue." Nico had a growly face on."Why, fates. Why?!"

"You're the only single child of the big three."Annabeth said with no emotion.

"What about Thaila?" Nico whined.

" Really, Nico. I didn't label you as a whiner. Thalia doesn't count. She's in the Hunt." Came the answer.

"Next story!" Percy cried. " read a different one so I don't have to think about my supposed long lost sister. Please."

"Wait. There's a little more." Jason spoke up. "Sorry bro."

 **(A/N) thanks guyz for reading!1! Next chapter- Nico and Maryna fall in love!what will Leo,Maryna's other luver think?)**

"Can we just come together to praise good books? " Annabeth asked.

"Nah, these are so stupid it's funny." Can her reply.

"All right then. Who wants to read next?"

 **(A/N)- for real. PLEASE READ! If you would like to submit a one-shot for this fic, you are welcomed to! Simply PM it to me- must be less than 700 words. All credits about the fic they are reading will be entitled to you. Hope to hear from you soon! Remember, we want the most cliched fics in the PJO fandom. As long as it is pretty much readable, it'll be fine. The more horrible it is, the better. Possible choices- Pertimis, child of Artemis, Chaos, complete OOC.**

 **Also, please review. They really help a story improve. Thank you to those who reviewed the last chapter, they are greatly appreciated.**


	3. Percy, Chaos Wants You

**(A/N) Thank you guys so much for the reviews and the follows/favs. You guys are awesome. Really. This chapter is dedicated to you. :)**

 _Recap-The seven and Nico read a fan fiction about Percy's Mary Sue twin sister, Maryna._

Jason passed the SSL to Hazel.

" Be careful!" Annabeth scolded. " If you break it, I will personally gut you." Jason flinched, and this time, very carefully lowered it onto Hazel's lap.

"BE CAREFUL, JASON!" Percy whisper-shouted, loud enough for everyone to hear. "YOU DO NOT WANT TO BE GUTTED BY ANNABETH!"

"Thanks, Captain Obvious. I love being gutted by Annabeth." Jason muttered. Annabeth slapped both of them.

"Hey, what was that for?" Percy whined.

" I thought you weren't a whiner either. Shut up, Seaweed Brain. You too, Jason." Annabeth growled.

"Hurry up and start, Hazel! is getting bored here!" We all know who said that.

"Shut up, Valdez. " said Frank.

Hazel began. "This story is called ' **Betrayed** ', and it's by ' **ZelenaoftheWest'.**

 **Percy walked into camp and saw Annabeth kissing his jerk of a brother, Ryan.**

"I have a brother?"

"No, as far as we know." Replied Annabeth

"Why is it always me? First that Maryna girl, then this Ryan boy. Why me?!" whined Percy.

"Oh please. Try having twenty thousand Mary Sues be your girlfriend " Nick snorted.

"YOU'VE READ THESE BEFORE?!" (Everybody)

Nico squirmed and tried to shadow travel away.

"Shoot. Stupid magic." Nico muttered. He didn't reply to any of their question, and just tuned them out. He already had good practice with Will rambling about how 'he needed rest' or, ' just let me check one more time?' Etc.

"Didn't anybody notice that ANNABETH IS KISSING RYAN?"

"Piper, no need to shout. Annabeth would never cheat on Percy. Right?" Jason murmured soothingly to her.

"Duh. " Annabeth is currently rolling her eyes

 **"OMG Annabeth, how could you?" Percy exclaimed.**

"Since when do I talk like that?" Percy asked. "Fanfiction!me is insane."

"Sorry, Percy, I moved on," Annabeth replied and returned to kissing Ryan.

"I was gone for 2 DAYS!"

"That's insane." Someone said. Everybody agreed.

 **Time skip to where Ryan turns the whole camp against Percy, murders Annabeth, and makes it look like Percy did. Meanwhile the gods exile him for his crimes.**

"HE KILLED ANNABETH! I must kill him!" Percy screeched.

Annabeth looked puzzled. "How did he defeat me? Did he murder me in my sleep? Cause that's cheating."

 **"Please, don't let them strip me of my powers!" Percy pleaded.**

 **"Go away, Peter," Poseidon said, "Ryan's my new favorite son!"**

"What?!" (Everybody but Annabeth)

(Annabeth) "Why would Poseidon do that? I am his worst enemies daughter. He should be happy."

" You realize that they are talking about your death, right? " Piper waved her hand in front of Annabeth's face.

"Duh!"

" Is anybody thinking that 'duh' is Annabeth's new favorite word?" Leo spoke up.

 **Percy was stripped of his demigod powers and flung out into New York. Then, Chaos and his twin brother Order found him. When Percy woke up, he was in Tartarus, in Chaos' domain.**

 **"So, you've just been exiled by the gods for no reason. How does that feel?" Chaos asked.**

"Not really. Technically, in their eyes, Percy killed Annabeth, so he is guilty in the gods' eyes." Annabeth explained.

"You said ' in their eye's twice." Leo pointed out.

" Shut up now, before I make you. " Annabeth was dangling a roll of duct tape that is printed with, 'I AM AN IDIOT' on it.

 **Percy didn't reply.**

 **"Help us take down Olympus," Order added.**

 **"Okay," Percy said.**

"Wait, what? I saved Olympus twice, and I just so happens to say yes in two seconds? Fanfiction!me is insane.!" Percy screeched. (Again)

Everyone ignored him. Well, except for Annabeth. "We already know." She muttered in a flat voice. "Keep reading, Hazel. Get this over with.

 **Time skip to Chaos and Order giving him the powers of all the gods and Percy being ultra powerful.**

 **And so, Percy destroyed Olympus.**

"Which one was worse, Maryna or this Chaos fic?"asked Piper.

Everyone thought hard. Except for Jason, Leo, Percy,Hazel, and Nico. Pretty obvious who was thinking right?

"It was really random and stupid." Frank said. "But Maryna was even randomer and stupider than this. I say Maryna.

Everyone ignored him too.

-0-

Everyone looked shocked. Frank fell out of his , chair? Where did that come from? My room must be adapting to the needs of the occupants. Nicely done, XXXXX. Hey,it's not like I'm gonna tell you who I am. Not yet, anyway. I have a hidden camera in that room, I was the one who started this whole operation. Anyway, it should be easy compared to some of the other things they went through. I am not the author, if you were wondering. Moony here is just writing stuff I told her to. And yes, you do know me. Any guesses?

 **(A/N) Yeah. Any guesses on who this person is? He orange she could be dead orange alive, immortal or not. Heck, he or she can be a mortal. NOT TELLING. You can review with guesses though. Anybody who gets it right before I reveal it gets a shout out in the chapter I reveal it to.**

 **Thank you guys so much for reading and reveiwing. All of you are awesome. And remember, Oneshots that you submit has to be HORRIBLE. Most cliche things you can think of. Choices so far-reaching**

 **\- Pertimis**

 **-OOC,**

 **-Gender switch**

 **-Anything else you can think of.**

 **Thanks!**

 **\- Moony**


End file.
